fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario and the Legend of the Emblems of Elements
Paper Mario and the Legend of the Emblems of Elements is the 6th installment of the Paper Mario series. It features references the past 4 installments. Like the return of bosses and similar places to Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. You must play as Mario to save the princess from the evil Lord Montias. You must go around the kingdom of Colaria and collect the ancient Emblems of Elements. Main Characters Party Members The Barenous Company Story Beginning It all starts off with a book opening. "Ahem, Today... I will tell you about the legendary Emblems of Elements. Long ago, there was a royal magician by the name of Merlazarus. He created 10 legendary emblems to counter act 1 dark emblem he made, The Catastorhphis Emblem. It could distort even the purest of hearts. With the power of the 10 emblems, he could seal it away. But, an evil force came and put a curse on the seal and this was the curse. 'If a pure girl came into a crystal of cold, then the emblem would be freed'. This is the story of the Emblems of Elements". Prolouge: A New Land, A New Day, A New Adventure. And then, the scene starts at Mario's House. And, Peach and Toadsworth start walking towards the door. Then, Mario opens the door and lets them both in to talk. "Mario, today we are going to Seaisa Port. And, we are inviting you and Luigi". Then, they all go on a medium sized luxury boat and they all set sail. Mario wakes up to go see the ocean they saw for the past few days. When Mario gets on the bow of the ship (which means the front), he sees Toadsworth who tells him to go on the balcony where Peach is. Mario goes up the stairs to the balcony when he sees Peach. Mario and Peach are on a balcony while talking amongst themselves. "Mario, I want to say thank you for coming with us. I came here to just relax and have fun". Mario nods to the agreement. But just then, a gang of 3, a Goomba, a Spiked Goomba, and a ParaGoomba start to attack the ship. "Ok, now we are going to steal this ship so everyone don't move or you get beaten up!" said the Goomba. "Mario, what will we do?" said Peach. Mario attacks! Peach will just remind you how to battle. Once you win the battle, they all flee. "Mario, you did it! And, just in time. Look everyone we are here!" Princess Peach says as Seaisa Port comes into view. Everyone then gets off the boat. "Well, we are all here safe and clean" said Peach. "Oh Mario, long time no see. You came here to visit me, haven't you?" Merlon said as he came down the steps to the harbor with a shaman woman and a Goomba girl. "Hey, who that woman you have there with you? " said Luigi. "Oh, her? That is just my sister, Merliana. She wanted to meet all of you because she has heard so many things about you guys. " said Merlon. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." said Merliana. "The goomba is my assistant in my studies, Goomarilyn." said Merliana. "Hi Mario, I want to show you all the locations in the whole kingdom of Colaria." says Goomarilyn excitedly. The Goomba that gets really excited sometimes, Goomarilyn has joined your party! Goomarilyn can use the tattle ability. She can use it on enemies, citizens, and places. She can also read things that Mario can't read. '' "Well, follow me as I show you all the locations of Seaisa Port" said Goomarilyn. When you go up the stairs and through the entrance, you see a very nice and ellegent town in the sunset. It has a hotel, an item shop, a kitchen, a garden with fruit growing in it, a trade outlet, a post office, a fortune telling tent, a train staition, a storage shack, a badge shop, and what seemed to be some type of temple in the distance. But then, Mario's gaze was interuppted by a flash of white light. "You must give us the fair maiden if you want to live, you filthy swine". Just then, A woman in a purple and white dress with a flower on he blue hair that covers over one of her eyes jumps in front of Peach. "My name is Cillianous, a master a mystical powers". Then, a man in a purple tuxedo, red hat, and a golden cane with a sapphire on it comes out with a blonde-haired girl that looks like Mimi in a purple dress, a Mario that is made out of darkness and a Flaman with a purple and gold robe on. Then, Peach gets lifted by a purple aura. "Good bye, peasants" said the man. Then, with a flash a white light, they all dissapear with the princess. "Oh no! Where did the princess go to?! This is very bad!" said Toadsworth. "Mario, do you think that guy was bad?" said Luigi confusingly. "Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Merlon and Goomarilyn, follow me to the temple" said Merliana. Merliana leads them to a brown pipe at the center of the Town. Then, they all go down it. Then, they show up in a shrine with 10 pillars. But then, a cosmic toad comes out of nowhere. "Hey, what are you doing here? My name is Oblivianous, and by orders of Sir Montias, I order you to exit this temple, now!" said Oblivianous. "No! This temple belongs to my ancestors, the Ancients. So, you must exit!" said Merliana stubbornly. Before you know it, Oblivionous ties up Merliana, Merlon, Luigi and Toadsworth in ropes. He then looks at Mario and Goomarilyn. "Taste my wrath"! Then, a battle engages. Tattle: "Woah, he's a member of that gang that took Peach. That's Oblivionous, The Melee fighter of the Royal Regals. Let me see..... HP is 20! Atk is 4! Df is 10! Wait, I mean 5!..... heh heh... But, seriously he can upgrade his Atk or Df. Good thing he can't heal. Wait, he can. Shoot!" When you defeat him, he runs away and drops a silver emblem and a map. Mario picks them both up up. ''You got the Cosmical Emblem! "Hey, that is an Emblem of Elements. Mario, you should go on the pedastal to restore some power to the pillar using the emblem." said Merliana. Once you go on it, a white light comes from the emblem as you hold it up. The light sets upon the pillar. The map Oblivionous dropped also strts to float with a glow. As the map floats back down, the map shows a grassy area with thousands of Shroomy Trees and a ruinous temple. And, a green emblem shows up on the location.'' Mario has the next location of one of the Emblems of Elements. Mario's SP goes up by one. You have the ancient power of Cosmic Blossom. ''"Hey, I know that location. That is the Roseheart Garden. I know how to get there." said Merliana as the screen fades. 'Peach Interlude:' It shows up in a throne room where Sir Montias, the man with the cane, sits on the throne. "Where have you brought me, you fiend?!" said Peach angrily. "Well now, you have a sharp tounge don't you? Well, I cant say" said Sir Montias. " Sir, Sir! I have some terrible news. Oblivionous has failed to stop the heroes" said IllusioMario, the Mario made out of darkness. " What?! Oh no, This means they...." said Sir Montias. " They have Cosmical Emblem. Yes, Sir. The have the 1st emblem" said IllusioMario. " No matter, We just have to make sure that they don't find the ruinous temple known RoseHeart Haven." said Sir Montias. Sir Montias glances back at Peach as he forgot to introduce himself. "Oh, how rude of me...... My name is Sir Montias, soon to be ruler of the Kingdom of Colaria". "You won't become the ruler of anything with Mario fighting against your evil! " said Peach furiously and determined. "We will see, Peach. We will see............ Take her to her nicely decorated cell room." said Sir Montias. The screen fades as Peach is being taken to her cell by 2 guards. 'Bowser Interlude:' Bowser, Kammy Koopa, and his minions are in the throne room. A Koopatrol comes through the doors. "Sir, I've just got word that Peach has been captured by someone other than you" said the Koopatrol. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..........!" said Bowser. "That isn't possible. I took care of that Crodus guy and that Count Bleck. How can you let his happen?!" said the angered Bowser. "Well, we did have word that she did go on a vacation to the Kingdom of Colaria" said the Koopatrol. "Ok Kammy, tell the generals that we are going to the Kingdom of Colaria!" said Bowser. Then, they all set off to the mystical land they have never heard of....................... The screen fades. Chapter 1: My Heart Blossoms. "Mario, you should go to the garden in town. You'll find a toadette named Pet L. there" said Merliana. Mario and Goomarilyn go to the garden and finds a pipe n the middle of it. A toadette with an apron on come over to them. "If you go through that pipe, it will take you to Roseheart Garden. But before you go take this.........".' ''You have the Unity Message! "Good luck! " said Pet L. Mario goes in the pipe. 'Chapter 1: My Heart Blossoms! ' It show a field with flowers, hills, trees and grassy fields. Mario and Goomarilyn jump out of the pipe. "Mario, we are here" says Goomarylin. They both start adventuring across fields until they come across a bridge. Then, a girl with a leaf for hair is in front of the bridge. But, it turns out to be Lima. A battle begins to start. Mario and Goomarylin defeat the Lima. They both cross the bridge to go to the Shroomy Woods. But before they go in the beautiful woods, Goomarylin asks " What is that Unity Messaage ''for" ? Mario shrugs in confusion. So, they both enter the puzziling Shroomy Woods. As you plunge deeper in the woods, you find a town with a gate to the right of the town. A big daisy with eyes comes towards you. "Hello, my name is Daisy and welcome to the Botanian side of Shroomy Shrouds. This town used to be a whole town, But, we both separated the town sides. Only the mayors of the know why" said Daisy. She walks off. "Hey, Mario mabye that message has something to do with this spliting of the town" says Gommarylin. You have to walk to the house closest to the gate to see the mayor, Ol' Wiltter. "Hello, how may I help you 2" said Old Willter. "We wanted to ask you about the splitting of Shroomy Shrouds and the Emble- " said Goomarilyn, but she was cut off. " I can't help you. Go to the courtyard in the middle of both sides. Then, go to the bug infested side of Shroomy Shrouds" said Old Willter with an enraged voice. You go to the other side of town where you see a buzzy beetle being bullied. "Hey, give me my rose back!" said the girl buzzy beetle. "Try and take it!" said buzzy beetle boy. "Hey, leave her alone! " said Goomarilyn. "Try and make us!" said the boy buzzy beetle.You have a battle with 3 buzzy beetles. When they flee, the girl buzzy beetle took the pink rose and put it in her blue hair. Thank you. My name is Budd, what is your name?" asked the curious Budd. "My name is Goomarylin, and this is Mario". "Great, nice to meet you. So, I over heard you want to talk to the elder, Shellington. Well, follow me" said Budd. You follow her to the house closest to the gate. You see a buzzy beetle with a gray mustache. "So, you want to talk about the split and the emblem. Hmmmm? " said Shellington. "Well, I will speak. One day, our mother Merlumina left us. We couldn't keep peace between us. So, we split the town. He says it was my fault, but it was his". Mario walks out, and goes to the courtyard. They create a plan to reunite Shroomy Shrouds. Goomarylin and Budd follow him to the pedastal. Goomarylin calls everyone to the center of the village. Budd reads the letter: "''My dear children, once I leave you both, I want you 2 to live in peace, not war. If I see chaos, I will have my heart broken. Please, make my wishes come true. My old heart could not take so much dissapointment. If this were to happen, I would collapse to the floor in my last breaths. Please don't dissapoint me, My children.................. ~Love, Your Mother, Merlumina~ "Well, you all know the truth..........." said Ol' Wilter. "Our mother was the founder of Shroomy Shrouds, Merlumina. " said Shellington. "She left us to keep the forest from dying when the vines started covering the forest. So she took the ''Botanic Emblem'' so she could save the forest, at the cost of her freedom. We now feel guilty". "Take this, Budd" said Shellington. He gives her a ''Flower Key''. "Use this to get inside the ''Roseheart Haven''. " Okay. " said Budd. "Let's go you guys". ''The flower loving buzzy beetle, Budd has joined your party! Budd can get items and hit buttons from a far distance.'' So, you traverse through the other half of the Shroomy Woods, until you reach what seems to be the ruins of a temple. "Guys, this is ''Roseheart Haven. This temple has been here for many years so we need to be careful about what we touch" said Budd as she inserts the key into the lock on the door. The door slowly opens. You go through a big corridor until you see a brigde. As you walk towards the brigde, a vine viciously breaks it apart. "What!? What just happened?! I can't believe this! Looks like we need to find another way. Maybe there is something in those rooms that will help us....... " says Goomarilyn. If you go into either of the 2 rooms present to you, there will be 2 doors. In each room there is a group of either Limas, Buzzy Bettle, Goombas, or Koopas. You get a ''B Jewel ''from each chest that appears after each battle. Once you go back to the broken bridge, the jewels fly up and dissappear and a new brigde is built. You go across the brigde as you see the sea of prickly vines under you. You get to the other side of the room and go through the door. But, you see a buzzy beetle with a black shell, blue spiky hair, and shades on. "Hey, I am Buzz and this is my territory, so step off!" said Buzz. "Hey, this isn't your place! So, you step out! " said Budd determined to complete their task. "Fine! " said Buzz as he get ready to fight you. Tattle: That's Buzz, he's such a bozzo. Hp is 15, Atk is 2, Df is 1. He is basically a copy of Budd. It shouldn't be that hard to beat him. Uh, no offense to you Budd. "Gah! That smarts!" said Buzz as he ran away. You go on through the temple as you come to a bunch of rooms that require the assistance of Budd. Once you reach a room that has a door and a balcony enterance. The door is locked so you have to go on the balcony. You see a view of the Shroomy Woods and the sun, of course. But then, a voice with a new-yorkian accent is heard from behind the group. "Hello toots, how ya' doing about after the whole ordeal with the kidnapping" says the voice. It's that green girl with blonde hair, but instead of having the purple striped dress she had on earlier, she has on a purple poka-dot dress. "My name is Mia, by the way toots" she says. "I know your trying to get your girlfriend or whadever, but I want to test your strength. I want to see how strong you are in hand to hand combat" said Mia. She sounds like she doesn't even want to hurt you. "You ready, because here I come toots" Mia says teasily as she charges towards you. Tattle: That is Mia. The great shape shifter. She can shape shift into anyone she wants to. Her real Hp is 20, Atk is 4, Df is 2. What ever My Hp, Budds Hp, or your Hp is, thats what Hp will be if she shape shifts. '' So, when she charges he copy beam prepare ,to defend. But, you lose to her even if her hp is really low. she will throw a ball of blue energy at you and your party member. "Your not true heroes, so I will have to destroy you frauds" Mia says as she charges anothr blue ball of energy. But then, Mario's eyes turn white and he starts to talk in a mystical female voice. ''"He is a true hero, he is powered and strengthend by his bonds, I have shown you this by choosing him to come to my headquarters, you have been informed" says the voice. ' Mario then, turns to normal. "Hm, that was probably Merlumina. You are a true hero. Wrll, see ya' toots" says Mia as she jumps off the balcony. "That was strange, but lets go Mario" says Goomarilyn. You somehow get a door key from that. So you unlock the door and head closer to Merlumina. You soon find 5 doors. 4 of them are unlocked. 1 is. There is a sign that says: '''To overcome the facade of difficulty, defeat the 4 Naturi Guardians to get to their waiting misstress. "Waiting Mistress?" said Goomarilyn. Chapter 2: A Shocking Incident! TBA Chapter 3: A Legend of Blooplantis! TBA Chapter 4: Mice on Ice! TBA Chapter 5: Dreams Do Come True! TBA Chapter 6: Can You Hear the Plains Whistling? TBA Chapter 7: My Heart Burns Out! TBA Chapter 8: The Order of The Rock Table! TBA Chapter 9: Yin and Yang! TBA Chapter 10: The Battle of the Titans! TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games